2024 US Presidential Election (Schumer vs Paul Ryan)
The 2024 US Presidential Election was held on November 5th and was the first since 1972 to have more than 2 candidates receiving at least 1 electoral vote. Chuck Schumer of the incumbent party, Democratic Party, ran against Paul Ryan, republican, and Tulsi Gabbard, independent. Bernie Sanders said he wouldn't seek a second term because of the worsening of his health. The election was marked with the split of the Democratic Party and the end of it as it was known, the two-party system was hugely defeated. It was the first election that included DC and Puerto Rico as US states. Because of the huge split on the left vote with the independent candidate, Tulsi Gabbard, winning tens of millions of votes and almost 100 electoral votes, and green candidate, Cheri Honkala, winning more votes than any green candidate in history including Nader in 2000, the republicans leaded by Paul Ryan ended up winning the election by a landslide. Background Bernie biggest mission was to recover the US economy and create a government of the people, by the people and for the people. His biggest accomplishment was the "Real Deal" that was responsible for the creation of millions of new well-paying jobs and that made more than 50% of energy made in US renewable. He also imposed carbon taxes and ban fracking, other big accomplishments were the return of abortion, the increase of the minimum wage to 15$ an hour and the reconstruction of the US infrastructure. On electoral reform, Citizens United was overturned and it was implemented automatic registration for every person with 16 years old or more. The war on drugs was defeated and marijuana was legalized, both medical and recreational use. On foreign policy, the US formed a coalition with many Middle East countries like Syria, Iraq, Israel, Egypt, Jordan, United Arab Emirates, Palestine and Iran but also other countries around the world like Russia and France to fight ISIS and other terrorist groups in Iran. They ended up defeating ISIS and destroying them. The US economy in the first months decreased in unexpected numbers but then started to grow. In Bernie's last year the US economy grew more than 10% and the US recovered the lead of most rich country in the world to China. Puerto Rico and Washington DC became states under Sanders increasing the number of states to 52. Sanders also made healthcare free for all and college tuition free. In the end he came as the most approved president in more than 80 years when leaving office, his approval rating was 79%, better than the 72% achieved by Franklin D. Roosevelt. Because of his health, Bernie decided not to seek a second term urging the democrats to keep his legacy and choose someone with progressive ideals. The Democratic Primary was everything but fair and democratic with reportedly Tulsi Gabbard winning the nomination by a large margin, however, the official results put Chuck Schumer as the nominee. In addition to the fraud, the leadership of the DNC, who had changed after an uprising against Keith Ellison by the establishment democrats, changed the rules of the game and made some states give all delegates to the winner independently of how many votes he/she had won. Those states were highly in favor of Schumer, states like Georgia, Alabama, Arkansas, Louisiana, Texas and Virginia. Despite not winning, Tulsi ended up winning the majority of votes, she even won the pledged delegates but the unpledged delegates, that had been abolished by Keith but returned after his defeat as DNC chairman, voted for Schumer, almost all, what gave Schumer a very contested and criticized victory for the Democratic Nomination. On the Republican Side, Paul Ryan run a difficult and close race against Rand Paul. Paul Ryan was chosen as the republican nominee. There were other candidates but almost with no recognition. Nominations Democratic Nomination * Chuck Schumer (74), US Senator from New York, Former Representative from New York * Tulsi Gabbard (43), US Representative from Hawaii * Kamala Harris (60), US Senator from California * Julian Castro (50), US Representative from Texas, Former Mayor of San Antonio, Former Secretary of Housing and Urban Development * Russ Feingold (71), Former US Senator from Wisconsin Republican Nomination * Paul Ryan (54), US Senator from Wisconsin, Former US Representative from Wisconsin * Rand Paul (61), US Senator from Kentucky * Susan Collins (71), US Senator from Maine * Ben Sasse (52), US Senator from Nebraska General Election The nomination of Chuck Schumer as the democratic candidate made the progressive faction of the party unhappy and angry. They accused Schumer of being a corporate puppet with ties to Wall Street and said he didn't defend progressive ideals. Also they accused the democrats of stealing them their candidate and because of that decided to choose their own candidate. Tulsi Gabbard was chosen as progressive's candidate. She ran a campaign trying to focus on the achievements of Bernie Sanders and promised to make the US leave NATO and close all military basis on foreign countries. She also promised to keep the work of Bernie in destroying nuclear weapons and in turning US made and used energy all renewable. Schumer tried to gain votes from Bernie supporters and spent almost all campaign trying to distance himself from Wall Street and the establishment. With a defensive campaign, he had little time to focus on issues and that costed him many votes and the solid blue states, California, Vermont and Hawaii. Paul Ryan influenced by Bernie said that he would keep rebuilding America's infrastructure and keep improving US relations with countries like Russia, China and Iran. But his biggest promise was to reduce the US debt and spending that hit record numbers under Bernie. He focused on a balanced budget and taking back conservative ideals that he said disappeared with Trump. For the first time in years, the candidates campaigned in states like California, Vermont and New Mexico. With huge support from young people, Tulsi Gabbard went to the debates and that boosted even more her numbers. She got more than 20% of votes, when she started the race with less than 5%. Schumer got almost 6 million votes more than her but still finished too far from the republican candidate, Paul Ryan. Ryan didn't, however, get the majority of votes. On the electoral college, Paul Ryan won states like Minnesota, New Mexico, New Hampshire, Michigan, Wisconsin, Pennsylvania and Florida getting in the end 339 electoral votes. Tulsi Gabbard won the three states on the west coast and Hawaii, Vermont and Massachusetts. Schumer won the fewest number of states ever won by a democratic candidate but still won battleground states like Virginia and Maine and won Puerto Rico, that for the first time took part on a US presidential election. The green candidate, Cheri Honkala, got the biggest number of votes ever gotten by a green candidate. The libertarian, Dave Rubin, also got a considerable number of votes but like Cheri he didn't win any electoral vote. Other candidates took part on the election but got less than 1 million votes. Category:US elections 2024